


Birth of a Warlock

by RosewoodBitters



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Half-Elves, Half-Human, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Magic, Slow Build, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosewoodBitters/pseuds/RosewoodBitters
Summary: “Mira, darling, few things are constant on this plane.”She looked at him with a broken heart shining in her eyes. His smile grew wider as he held out his hand.“But I will always take care of those who interest me.”This is my first work, and it is my current D&D 5e characters backstory and her future adventures.(Updated as things happen in game)





	1. Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work! All comments are welcome! I would love to improve my work, and I hope it gets better as I go along!

Kellrick was always a busy town. Locals bustling back and forth, shouting from all sides, merchants trying to entice the townsfolk to purchase their wares before heading back to the sea. It would be quite exciting if you weren't raised here. Mira blew her bangs from her face, thinking she definitely needed to get them trimmed, and looked over a produce cart.   
“Making dinner Mira?” She looked up at the sound of the voice, her pointed ears twitching slightly, and smiled.   
“I always do Mika” Her eyes met the towns guard, who had (longer) pointed ears and shaggy blonde hair under a barette “Ralk found out about roasted chicken from a sailor, so” Mira held up a bundle of wild Rosemary and lemongrass from her basket. “Roasted chicken it is” Mika looked over Miras' shoulder at the variety of vegetables and fruit. He Grabbed an apple and tossed a coin to the merchant.   
“Mind if I come over after my shift? Dad is still on the sea, so I have to cook for myself.” Mira rolled her eyes and knocked into him gently with her shoulder. She selected her carrots, potatoes and onion, paid the merchant with a smile, and turned to walk home, Mika following behind.  
“Mika you need to find a wife. I won't be able to feed you forever.” Mira blew her black bangs from her face again, then turned back to her friend “Dinners at 7, dont be late” She continued walking as Mika shouted   
“Wouldn't need a wife if you'd marry me!”  
“Not in your life!” she shouted back with a smile. 

The walk back to her home was a quiet one, she passed a few town guards on the winding way, greeting each of them with a nod and a smile. Kellrick had been peaceful as long as she could remember, the smell of the salty sea washed over everything, and the elves were always kind to her and her family growing up. Well, almost everyone was. There were a few families who didn't take kindly to 'her kind'. Those families were old blooded elves, who decided that because their ears weren't pointy enough she and Ralk were 'less than'. She tried to shield Ralk from the distasteful comments about them, and made sure that he was proud to be a half elf, even if at times she wasn't proud herself. She sighed as she walked off the main road to a little path, hiking her skirts a little as she waded amongst the tall stalks of wheat. Harvest time would be soon and she was excited by the idea of baking with fresh flour again and filling the home with the smell.  
As she approached the cottage she called home, she saw two horses out front and a human man leading another from around the from back side. His face was aged, but not old, and from here he looked to have dust on his back.   
“Did this one give you trouble Father?” Mira said as she drew near, walking past the horses and her father into the house. The fire was already going in the oven, and her chicken was ready to be baked, hanging over a bucket. She set her basket on the cooking table and grabbed her apron from its hook before walking back outside. Her father, Caleb, had hitched the horse to the fence with the others and brushed the dust from his shoulder and back as best he could.   
“Aye, this ones young but has a nasty kick” he said with a smile, patting the horse on the back. “But he was well after I got the first shoe on. How was the town today?” He walked over to his daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead over her raven hair as she tied her apron around her waist.   
“Busy as always, Mika is coming to dinner as usual, but beyond that nothing new.”  
Caleb nodded and grabbed a bucket of oats from the front of the house. “Mika is a nice lad, don't you think?” he set the bucket down for the young horse, a twinkle in his grey eyes.   
“Father.”  
“I'm just saying, you could do worse.”  
“Father, no.”  
“And having another man in your life wouldn't be so bad”  
Mira groaned “I already have you and Ralk to look after. And we will live for at least 150 years. There is time before you need to marry me off. Besides, who will take care of you when I'm gone?” Mira kissed her father on the cheek and walked back into the house to began cooking dinner “Worry about me another time Father, Ralk will be home from school soon and you still have horses to shoe.” Her father followed her into the house.  
“Mira, I just want to make sure you won't be lonely. I won't be around forever-”  
“And I won't be lonely. I Have Ralk to look after too, he's always getting into trouble.” She began chopping the carrots, putting them into a pot with a little water.  
“I understand that but Ralk will grow up. Your mother trusted me to raise you both until you could go into the world, like any parent does. Don't you want to see more of the world than this?” Mira sighed, grabbing the potatoes from the basket and looking up into her father's eyes. She saw the resemblance between her and her father everytime she looked into those eyes.   
The same hair, the same nose, the same smile, and the same storm grey eyes.   
She smiled, patiently, knowing he just worried for what was best for his eldest.   
“I will, one day. I feel it, and until that day I am perfectly content to stay here, at home, with my family.” She resumed chopping, then took the chicken down to rub and place in the pot. Her father sighed, knowing his daughter could not be swayed, and walked back outside to finish his day's work. “Call me when dinner is ready” he yelled through a window. Mira chuckled and continued to prepare dinner.

A little while later, at precisely 5 PM, fast footfalls could be heard from the walk to the house. Mira grabbed a cup and filled it with water knowingly, setting it on the table and listened to the footfalls come closer and closer. Distantly, she could hear her brother “Good afternoon Palette! Good afternoon Sanri! Good afternoon young one!” he shouted as he ran past the horses. He ran past the front door to the back, “Father I'm Home!” He shouted, and you could hear a horse whinny in surprise. “Sorry Arris!” He yelled again. Mira chuckled as she heard her brother's exclamations. Ralk was always loud, even as a baby, and even now as a young man of ten, he seemed to have no concept of volume. He ran into the house, tossing his bag onto a chair and running to hug his sister at the waist, something he always did when he got home “Hello Mira!” he said loudly, causing Mira to wince a little, but with a warm smile. She Hugged her younger brother back, ruffling his hair  
“Hello Ralk. What did I tell you about inside voices?” She asked with a chuckle. Ralk looked up at his sister, Bottle Green eyes filled with a kind of regret only a ten year old could feel.   
“Sorry, I forgot your ears are sensitive.” he said at a better volume. He gave one more tight squeeze then released his sister and went to the table, chugging the cup of water that was there for him. Mira smiled at her younger brother, praying that his acute sensitivity would come in soon, so she didn't lose her hearing at 23. She put the pot for dinner over the fire and stoaked it to add heat.   
“How was school?” she asked as she cleaned the cooking counter. Ralk had seated himself at the table, watching her with rapt attention.   
“It was good, we learned about the Faewild today. Our teacher said that's where a lot of elves live.” Mira refilled his water and nodded  
“Not all of them but some do. Lots of creatures live in the Feywild. Nymphs, goblins, all sorts of things.”  
“Do you think moms there?” Ralk asked as he took the cup. Mira shrugged. More recently, Ralk had been asking about their mother, and she guessed it was because he looked more like their mother than Caleb. Mira had only seen her once, when she was 13 she returned from school to see a beautiful woman leaving her home. She had piercing green eyes and long blonde hair that seemed to float behind her. Ten months later, a dark haired baby was on the doorstep one early morning, with a piece of parchment that read the name ‘Ralk’. Mira didn't question her father, but over time she figured it out for herself.   
The woman was their mother, and she didn’t want to raise them.   
She cared for a human, but not enough to be with him.   
“I don't know Ralk, but guess what I do know.” The young half elf perked up a bit “Mika is coming for dinner tonight. So you need to go help father finish up, then set the table.” Ralk gasped in excitement, then quietly said ‘yesssss’ He leapt from the table and dashed around the house. “Father! I’m here to help you!!” Mira could hear her father's timber in response and she smiled. This was all she ever needed. She sighed happily, listening to the ping of horseshoes being fitted as she finished preparing for dinner.


	2. Contentment

“Gods above Mira, that was exquisite.” Mika groaned. He leaned back and sipped his ale, looking to his left “you falling asleep on me Ralk?” It seemed that Ralk was barely awake, so Mira gingerly picked him up from the table and carried him carefully up the stairs to the second floor. She lay him in his bed with care, covering him with a blanket. Ralk stirred and sighed “Melin le, Mira” he said sleepily. He didn’t speak elvish normally, but his sleep addled confessions always made Mira smile.  
“Melin le, Ralk. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“He’s a real piece of work, obviously piggybacking on his father, but Commander Tahlyr is a rough one too.” Mika shrugged as Mira came back from putting Ralk to sleep. “Tahlyr Jr. is still young, by elvin standards. But you know what they say ‘Sui na- i adar, so na- i réd.’” Mira collected the plates from the table with a small scowl. Braxsis Tahlyr was the head of the Town guard, entrusted with ensuring everyone’s safety. He was a purest, and although he didn’t approve of elves being with humans, he was polite to the Nilo family whenever they crossed paths.  
His son on the other hand was an asshole. He would constantly tease Mira and Mika when they were growing up, going so far as to attempting to cut one of Miras ears, to make her look more human. ‘It’s a disgrace that you exist! Your father is pathetic and your mother is a whore’ he had shouted. He hadn’t expected Mira to fight back.  
The black eye she gifted him was a cherished memory.  
“Is he joining the guard?” Caleb asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table.  
Mika shrugged “He’s been gone for 4 years, went to some fancy school and now he thinks he’s at the top of the food chain.”  
“So, ho na- i sami ” Mira chuckled. “Hopefully they keep him away from daily patrols” Mika grumbled  
“What will he do for the guard then?”  
“That’s part of the problem. He apparently is going to be part of a special task force or something. Elves have always been weird but this just takes the cake”  
Mira and Caleb watched as Mika finished his mug of ale. “But, the worst lil Brax can do is probably pull a rabbit out of a hat.” Mika smiled as Mira and Caleb laughed. 

“Ralk!!! We’re going to be late!” Mira yelled from the front of the house. She sat on the back of a horse, it’s hooves shining fresh in the dirt, with two others tied to either side. As she heard Ralks footsteps in the house, her father tightening a saddle on the youngest horse.  
“Now you remember to drop them to the east livery, not the main livery” Caleb said to his daughter.  
“Yes yes, then drop Ralk off at school. I know father, no need to worry”  
“And I’ll be in town all day, and we have dinner at the inn tonight, so pick up Ralk from school and meet me there.”  
“Father, I know” Mira smiled as Ralk ran out to mount the youngest horse. “Ralk and I will see you for dinner.”  
Caleb nodded “Alright. I love you.”  
“We love you too!” They responded, kicking the horses into motion. Navigating the horses through the walk to the main road wasn’t a challenge, and as they rode along, Ralk began his daily questioning  
“How long till we get to the stable?”  
“About 20 minutes”  
“Did you do this when you were my age”  
“Every morning before school”  
“Are you getting me from school today”  
“Yes Ralk, I am. Do you mind practicing elvish?” Mira looked at her brother, knowing that usually would make him slow down as he would think of the translations before he spoke.  
“Uh… Mana indóme ni…. síra….. learn?” Ralk asked quietly, unsure.  
“Mana indóme ni sinte síra” she responded “the words for to know and to learn are pretty loose to my knowledge.” She shrugged “ Tye maure ana quet- eldarin tare. But your pronunciation is perfect little brother.”  
Ralk sat up a little straighter, happy with the praise. 

The pair dropped the horses without issue, and Ralk ran into school when she dropped him off. Mira blew her bangs from her face, walking along the normally busy streets that were waking and starting the day. Towns guard were walking along the streets and bidding good morning to townsfolk with small yawns and stretches. “Miss Nilo, good morning.” Mira looks to the side and nods  
“Good morning Commander Tahlyr. Beautiful day today”  
Braxsis Tahlyr Sr. was and imposing elvin man, his long white hair in a long tight braid, and his forest green eyes looking down at Mira.  
“Beautiful day indeed. Have our horses been shoed to our standard?”  
“My father's best work, as always Commander.” The commander gave a short nod  
“Excellent. And your elvish learning?”  
“Ni sinte tare everime amaurea, sir”  
That caused a smile.  
“Your elvish blood is strong. It’s a shame you’re part human.” Mira looked to the ground “but, the future is bright for you. You will accomplish much. Just look at my son” Mira internally rolled her eyes “he came back from school and Marian couldn’t be happier. Such a fine Sorcerer in the family” Commander Tahlyr looked up and sighed happily, then looked back down to Mira “Well. I’m sure you’ll see him. He always talked about you when you were young. Off you go Miss Nilo.”  
“Good day commander.” Mira nodded and started walking out of town, back towards her home. Braxsis Tahlyr Jr was a sorcerer. That was news to Mira, he had never shown magic prowess before, but maybe it was new to him as well. She decided to push it out of her mind, the likelihood of seeing her childhood bully were low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish Translations!
> 
> Melin le - I Love you
> 
> Sui na- i adar, so na- i réd - As is the father, so is the son (like father like son)
> 
> Ho na- I sami - he is the same
> 
> Mana indóme ni síra - what do you think I will
> 
> Mana indóme ni sinte síra - what do you think I will know
> 
> Tye maure ana quet- eldarin tare - you need to practice Elvish more. 
> 
> Ni sinte tare everime amaurea- I am getting better everyday 
> 
> I also feel like I should mention; this is an all elvin town apart from the Nilo family of Caleb, Mira, and Ralk. Elvish is taught in school, which is why Mira and Ralk know it. Caleb knows a little from living in town.


End file.
